fairy_abcfandomcom-20200214-history
Help Center
FAQ Account Related Login and Registration Why do I need to register? Registration will give you access to both the game and the forum. How do I log in? In the top right corner of the website, you can find the log-in panel. If you are on mobile, you need to tap the button on the right to open the log in panel. I have lost my password! Don't panic! While your password can't be retrieved, it can easily be reset. Click Forgot Password and follow the instructions, you should be able to log in again shortly. If you are not able to reset your password, please contact a board administrator. I did not receive the registration email! Try checking your spam or junk box. If you still are unable to locate the email, please try using a different email address. If it is still not working, you can contact us at service@fairyabc.com or by messaging us on our Facebook page. How do I change my password? If you are logged in already, click settings. It is under the security tab. I registered in the past but cannot log-in anymore. It is possible that an administrator has deactivated or deleted your account for some reason. FairyABC runs on a very small server, so we might periodically remove users who have not logged in for a very long time to reduce the size of the database. If this has happened, try registering again and being more involved. Forum Related How do I change my settings? '''If you are already logged in, click Setting. '''How do I add a signature to my post? '''You can change your signature from the Profile tab under Settings. Your image link must end in .png, .jpg or another image extension. In order for your signature to show up, the image must be hosted somewhere on the internet, like imgur. The code in the signature box should be something like imghttp://example.com/yourfilename.png[/img] '''The times are not correct! '''You can change your Time Zone under your profile settings. '''I changed the Time Zone and the time is still wrong! '''If you are sure that you have set the Time Zone correctly, and the time is still incorrect, then the time stored on the server is incorrect. Please notify an administrator to correct the problem. '''How do I change my avatar? Click on Setting, then click Change Avatar. Why did my avatar get deleted? Photographs of real people and inappropriate images are not allowed to be used as avatars. What is my Group/Rank and how do I change it? User Groups also known as Ranks, which appear below your username, indicate the number of posts you have made or identify certain users. As you gain more credits, your group will change over time. To see what group you will become next, click Setting and then User Group. Please do not abuse the board by posting unnecessarily just to increase your rank, you might get muted. How do I create a new thread or post a reply? '''To create a new thread in a forum, click "New Thread". To post a reply to a thread, type your reply in the box at the bottom of the page, then click "Reply Post". To reply directly to a person other than the original author, click on the reply button under the person's post '''How do I edit or delete a post? Unless you are a board administrator or moderator, you can only edit or delete your own posts. You can edit a post by clicking the edit button at the bottom of the original post, however you can only do this for a limited time. You can delete a post by buying a Repentance Card here. How do I create a poll? You must be at least a Talent Master to create polls. If you are a talent master, the option to create a poll will appear under the "New Thread" menu. How do I edit or delete a poll? You can edit and delete polls the same way as regular posts. Please see "How do I edit or delete a post?" Why can't I access a forum? Some forums are only open to certain user groups such as Moderators and Admins. Why can't I add attachments? '''Every user group has a certain amount of disk space that they can use. For example, New Arrivals can only use 10MB of disk space. If you are unable to upload a picture to our server because you've run out of disk space, either wait until you level up again or upload your picture to a site like imgur and link it! '''How can I report posts to a moderator? If you find a post to have inappropriate content, please click the "Report" button located in the bottom right corner of the post. Please follow these guidelines: * To report a thread, report any post in the thread and explain what the problem with the thread is. * If you are reporting a duplicate thread, please provide a link to the previous thread. * If you are reporting an ongoing problem (e.g., a user making multiple trolling posts) rather than a specific post, please provide links. * Other users don't know that you reported a post. Your anonymity is protected. * Don't report a post by sending a PM to a moderator. They may be just leaving or not on moderation duty so your message may have to wait for their return, when they will probably ask you to file a post report anyway. What is BBCode? '''BBcode is a formatting tool that allows for many different ways of customizing posts, from embedding pictures and YouTube links to putting a URL link in your own post. '''How can I add smilies to my post? You can add smilies to your post by clicking the smiley face on the toolbar. You can then choose from Fairy, Sparrowman, Shared or forum smilies. Can I post images? Yes! As long as they are FairyABC related, or relevant to your post. They also must follow the forum rules and be Family Friendly! If you find that you are having trouble attaching images, please see the FAQ "Why can't I add attachments?" What are sticky threads? Sticky threads are threads (usually made by the admins) that contain extremely important information for all players. Because of this they are "stuck" to the top of every forum, so that they do not get lost! What are locked threads? '''Locked threads are threads that are closed to new replies. In addition if a thread is locked, the original poster can no longer make any edits to the original post. Threads may be locked for a variety of reasons, the most common one being inactivity. '''What are PMs? Private Messages (PM for short) are private conversations between two (or more if added) users. To read and send PMs, click on "PM" in the upper right hand corner, close to the logout button. I can't send a PM to someone! It is possible that the user may only allow PMs from friends. Add the user to your friends list and try again. How do I send a PM to a group of people? You can start a Group chat with several members by clicking Send Message from the PM menu, and clicking Group Chat. Enter the title for the chat, the members that you want to include, and the message you want to send; then click send. I keep getting unwanted Private Messages! You can add users that you don't want to receive PMs from to your ignore list. In the PM menu, click "Short message settings". You can then add usernames to the ignore list, separating names by commas (User123, User45, User100) You can also set it so that you can only receive messages from users on your friends list. I have received a spamming or inappropriate PM from someone! If you have received a spamming or inappropriate PM, please take screenshots, write a report in a Google Doc (including the screenshots), and PM the share link to an Admin. Alternatively, if you do not mind the report being public, you can file a report with the screenshots in the Report Center. How can I add/remove users to my Friends list? To add users: Click on My, then Friend (next to your name in the upper right corner). Click on Search Friend, and then you can search based on Forum username or in-game User ID. After you click search, the user will come up and you can then click "Add Friend". For example, if you were searching for forum user Fzrasu, you could either search by username, or their in-game User ID which is 1. To remove users: Find the user in your friends list, hover over "Manage" (It's slightly cut off) and then click delete on the menu that comes up. Contact Us Email UsYou can email us by writing to service@fairyabc.com. Our Pixie Pal Nora is at your service! Our Facebook Page You can also get support by messaging our admins on our Facebook page, or you can leave a comment. Don't forget to like our page! . __NOEDITSECTION__